


No one misunderstands you like Family.

by BarPurple



Series: Deca'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Conversations, Feelings, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker, Post Season 9, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel need to get some wires uncrossed. After all they've got work to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one misunderstands you like Family.

They had talked for hours; bringing each other up to speed on the events of defeating Metatron and Dean’s transformation. Sam was furious that the Scribe was in Heaven’s prison rather than dead. It was a point that Sam kept coming back to; prodding at it like an open wound. Castiel supposed it was easier to focus on that then attempt to deal with the real pain that tore at both of their hearts, but after a few hours it was getting on his nerves. As Sam circled back to the topic of the Scribe for the umpteenth time Castiel’s temper snapped.

“You all have Angel Blades! Why doesn’t Metatron look like a pin cushion? You can’t tell me that the other Angels are his biggest fans now they know what he did!” 

“STOP IT SAM!”

Castiel’s fist slammed down on the table so hard it cracked. The frustrated angel got to his feet and started pacing; one hand gripping his hip as the other raked harshly through his hair.

“Don’t you think that I want to fly into that cell and subject Metatron to every torture I can dream of? For the first time in years Heaven is on our side, or at least not actively trying to destroy us. I won’t risk that by killing Metatron.”

Sam’s eyes were wide as he watched the angel stride back and forth. He’d seen Castiel in many states; powerful, vengeful; broken; confused; drunk; insane, but never had he looked so full of conflicted anguish. It was a bubbling mix of feeling Sam understood well. The same impotent rage was twisting his guts into painful knots. Castiel stopping pacing and stood with his hand on his hips and his head bowed. Cas spoke softly;

“I won’t start another war. I can’t be the leader that Hannah wants me to be. I just want to be an angel and have a home.”

The honesty and despair in his voice pulled Sam up short. He felt like a whiny brat for bitching about Metatron. Something Cas had said when he’d described re-opening the Gates of Heaven clicked into place in Sam’s mind. This was going to be so hard to say, but Sam knew it had to be done. He hoped he could keep his voice steady as he said;

“You should have that home. I might ask for help from time to time, but only if that’s okay with you.”

Castiel lifted his eyes from the floor and stared at Sam. His head tilted to one side and a frown creased his eyebrows into a position of puzzlement. Since he’d dramatically misinterpreted Nora’s intentions Castiel was trying to be more attentive to what people said to him. As awkward and embarrassing as his not date had been it had helped him understand that words were often layered with meaning. He waited knowing that if he kept looking confused Sam would elaborate. It wasn’t a long wait.

“It must have felt great getting your Grace back into your true form and like you said now you’re not on Heaven’s hit list you can have a home again. I understand, I really do.”

Castiel gave a small tight lipped smile as he realized what Sam was talking about. He thought he knew where the confusion lay, but decided to get clarification least he screw up again.

“Sam, when I say my true form what do you think I mean?”

“Your true form; big as the Empire State building; all those wings and arms.”

The look of confusion jumped from Castiel’s face and instantly found a home on Sam’s features. The angel’s own face had split into a huge grin  
.  
“I don’t think of that as my true form anymore, nor do I consider Heaven to be my home.”

Sam’s brow creased further at Castiel’s confession. The angel pressed on, pointing at his own chest as he spoke;

“This is my true form now and I’d like to be able to call the Bunker my home. I want to stand by Dean and you as you hunt things and save people. I Know I’m not family, but I want to be part of the family business.”

Castiel thought it was fortunate that his Grace was restored; else he would have ended up on his backside as he suddenly found his arms full of Moose. Sam wrapped the angel in a bone crushing bear hug. After an acceptable amount of time he thumped Cas on the shoulder and stepped back.

“You are a part of this dysfunctional little family man, and I can’t tell you how glad I am that you want to stick around.”

The hug broke and Cas pretended not to notice as Sam swiped at his eyes with the cuff of his shirt. He watched as Sam closed his eyes and dragged a deep breath into his lungs. He held it for a long moment and blew it out in a long huff. It must have done him some good, as the hunter looked calmer as he met Castiel’s gaze.

“We need a plan. Just like for every other hunt and crazy thing we fix. This isn’t any different.”

Sam’s words were more to reassure himself than Cas, but the angel decided they helped a little. Cas nodded and sighed a little as he saw the damage he had caused to the table. Obviously he needed to get used to having his full mojo back. He waved his hand and repaired the cracks before walking towards the kitchen. Sam looked panicked.

“Where you going Cas?”

“Since telling you to rest would be a waste of time and breath, I’m going to put some coffee on. If we’re hitting the books you’re going to need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad yesterday as I was working on some of the later parts of this 'verse. I know this is a bit fluffy but I needed to cheer myself up a little.


End file.
